


Grifting Stars

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Fanart, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: Canon divergence wherein Stan falls into the portal during Not What He Seems.Art will range from individual panels to comics.





	1. Stan's Fall

Point of divergence.


	2. Aftermath

Brought about by an ask on tumblr wondering how the kids were going to deal with the FBI agents now. Due to [vague handwave] that's inconclusive, but still interesting to think about!


	3. Photographs

They're going to have a lot more time to catch up while trying to find their way back home.


	4. Shoplifting

How Stan got his sticky fingers on a time tape!

Bit sketchier than the rest.


	5. An Overdue Conversation pt. 1

Part one of six.


	6. An Overdue Conversation pt. 2

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a work in progress! I have two more big comics planned out, though smaller images may pop up depending on inspiration/people asking interesting questions!


End file.
